leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lissandra/@comment-9008617-20130503213021/@comment-7434112-20130507161633
I guess the thing about the damage of Kennen ult being way higher than Lissandra's ult was a bit bad on my part. She has a range of 550 on her ult (google it). She herself has to be in a prety close position (not in the 725 range you have said many times). Kennen gets free stats to go in as well as MS. If you can't understand what having no energy issues means, then you don't need to know. Now, I said that at level 3, that was Kennen combo. Is your Lissandra at level 6 in that time? Ok, whatever you say. And without sarcasm, if she were to go all in, she would be using 235 mana from her 365 mana pool at that level( not taking passive into account since its not always up, and please don't say something idotic like not going in when its not up). Basically, she would go near OOM at that time from using her normal combo (not taking harassing with her Q, mana regen and items). In short, she uses a hefty amount of mana for doing that much. I lack substance? Or maybe its you... A so-so slow at an okay range at a 6-4 sec CD is not that amazing or proving to be better than an AoE slow which have better range, better slow and the main drawback being a slitghtly higher CD. When the 2 moves can do a whole lot more damage than 1 move, yes. Yes, its better. Yes, I know that Nunu's ult is invisible in a bush, doesn't make the slow dissappear... You said that Kennen couldn't AA while in E, like he needs to AA to output the majority of his damage. The genius in the making... its amazing..... Valid counter argument? Stating its CD is a counter argument? Nice joke. If I simplify everything, you glorify her kit. Her Q slow is ONLY 28% but has a low CD. Her W is a short range AoE snare which CAN stop bruisers but can't stop ADC's or ranged stuff. And also not stop spells. Her E is an escape/initiation method. You don't randomly throw it out for damage... And her ult is as is, a stun and AoE slow + damage. Read it and weep. I said that Ezreal's ult was easy to hit 3 tragets, true. I said that W was the best way to reduce the CD of the passive, true. I said Lissandra's passive benefits when hitting every person on the enemy team, false. I said "Liss's passive is most useful with the W (the Q being only able to reduce by 1 sec IF it lands on someone)." to which you said ""Comparing Ezreal's passive which is made for teamfights whereas Liss' passive which is made to help sustain mana... good one! Her passive boost from W is not enough reason for suiciding bombing... "" You brought it up, to which I brought in a passive made for teamfights and then made some idiotic mesh telling I was a tard. Rude and incompetent. And now before I go into the final point which you have been ignoring numerous times because of the fact that you can't change your perspective (and the numbers you brought out isn't that good), here "And anyone who says a 50% attack speed steroid isn't that great on one of the best ranged ADCs in the game is just an idiot." You have been making random indirect comments to me, to which I retorted back. I'm noone to just sit back and ake crap to the face... Now, to your very first comment which started your whining, you have made the idea that because she has a lot of CC and a flash-like move, she is OP. The CC is what she brings, damage is not brought with it. Her base damage and AP ratio is not that good, and as such needs a team to dish out a majority of the damage. And the flash which you so highly praise is a replacement for the fact which you have never brought out, she has a base MS of 325. Out of sheer curiosity, did you take a look at her kit properly?